Something's Coming
by ChelseaDelos
Summary: * A CrissColfer fanfic * Set in the year 2020 we follow Darren Criss and Chris Colfer to the 2020 Tony Awards for a Glee Reunion and Glee is isn't the only thing reuniting!
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27fc95b1345681c84f3d436fe43bfeb8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Breaking news! Glee cast to reunite at the 2020 Tony Awards on Saturday night! The stars all kept the reunion a secret but many extremely curious fans pointed out that all the stars of the show happened to be in New York the same weekend. Coincident? I think not./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d6ba101d1ceda5b66b0490b82efa37e"Darren Criss smiles at the TV. He was so surprised that the fans hadn't picked up up on it earlier really. It was well known that Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff would be co-hosting the awards show to celebrate the year that Rachel Berry was to win a Tony Award. But other cast members, Matthew Morrison, Jane Lynch, Amber Riley, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Chord Overstreet, Harry Shum Jr, Dianna Agron, Mark Salling, Damian McGinty, Vanessa Lengies and the one and only Chris Colfer were going to be their too. Darren had seen his old co-stars at various times over the last five years but never had they all been in the same room together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="590cc06cf0b7207cae6a6e900650e962"Darren himself was up for a Tony Award because his college dream had come true, A Very Potter Musical had been asked to go to Broadway, Darren and Joey were the only original cast who starred in it which Darren thought sucked but the others were given the option and turned it down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50c4dfafe318ba7a20e5888dc1bd6382"Darren hadn't talked to Chris sinceem style="box-sizing: border-box;" it /emhappened that one day in 2015. He also hadn't told anyone- not even Mia aboutem style="box-sizing: border-box;" it/em and from the lack of phone calls from Lea or Ashley, he assumed Chris hadn't said anything either./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69314ea6f0178d987a626263e0c41c9a"These Tony awards are definitely going to be one for the books. Darren had worked side by side with Lea and to write a new original song for the opening number where the actors would all be going back to their original characters. Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan had also revisited Glee and wrote some amazing content./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5140d6f9f7d83651f12dbaf6a84adf0"It was only Monday but the stars all had to be in New York early for dress rehearsal and juts to constantly go over the choreography. It was like working on Glee again. All the actors knew their parts but the show was yet to be performed together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d49224f22703341c94344d38d0b014b8"Darren and his girlfriend Mia met up with Lea, her fiance Zandy first. "Darren!" he hears a beautiful voice yelling his name from down the street. He turns to see Lea running towards him. He grabs her into his arms for a massive hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c28dd9d6e91d6ab6665e0a1e15b938""It's so good too see you!" he exclaims not letting go of her until Mia reaches them and gives Lea a strained smile. Darren knows that Mia had always been jealous of Lea, ever since their first kiss on Glee as Blaine and Rachel. The two couples walk into the restaurant hand in hand and are escorted to a table for dinner straight away. As Darren and Lea spend most of the time talking and catching up, Darren notices that Lea's hand is gripped around Zandy's knee and he's still looking at her lovingly. Darren is so happy for Lea, after Cory no one knew what was happening. Lea didn't want to go out into public, she cried for the whole first week she came back to work but she was so strong and ever since Zandy had been there she'd only been stronger, Darren knew that Lea was Cory's soulmate but he also knew that a love like lea and Zandy's was worth fighting for./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57983d0e310b42147b8169283bb54556"Darren looked to Mia next to him and wished they were more like the couple across from them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992b4bb5b2740875b06f1cabe9090d0f""Dare, are you even listening to me?!" Lea asks laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e9941b369b6bb156b2fbd8e87e19bb6""Yes, sorry, what was that?" Darren says turning red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="175862740d2404f7a1de4fd4bfc0410e""I said, do you wanna guess who I set up on a date tonight?" Lea has a twinkle in her eye. She's obviously very excited about her matchmaking skills./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06487149b74fe67345569c4b2b46cf3c""Who?" Darren asks curiously taking a bite for his pizza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59383bee0d2ca7748667f31f4f5d5b99""Jonathan and Chris." she says smugly. Darren chokes on his pizza. Oh god. Did Groff not tell her what happened between him and Chris?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bf13edeb5938ced2f3c2b5097d4fa82""As in Jonathan Groff and Chris Colfer?" Darren asks slowly. Lea nods her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6fd33999e662c860fd0f61acc1d32bb""Why?" Do you know something I don't?" Lea asks defensively. Lea's mind is swirling around with a million possibilities as to what Darren could know that she didn't. "Darren!" Lea cries when he stays silent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a3550c4284f14f43e3dab1a6350d7a"Darren contemplates for a while before answering Lea, "They hooked up when we were filming season six of Glee and I walked in on them, no one told anyone and they didn't ever do anything again because it was all too awkward." Darren says in one breath. Zandy lets out a shocked laugh and Lea grabs her phone out of her purse and excuses herself. The rest of the table watches as she frantically dials a number wondering if it's Chris' or Johnathan's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7400fff398992cd8c0042636c63f8cc8""Why did you never tell me that babe?" Mia asks Darren, "I thought we didn't keep secrets."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04db91c2d14b66b9bb9f640d9a675766""Well it's not really my secret to keep, the guys asked me not to tell anyone and..." I trail off. "It's not really that big of a deal, Lea's just hurt that no one told her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="116f370e4c3134219fcb871dde3133a7"+++/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a003a18f31985f92c3ae16207e350f4"Across town Jonathan and Chris are awkwardly sitting across from one another in a fancy restaurant that had Lea booked for them. "Why did we let Lea convince us to do this?" Chris complains to Jonathan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb1aeb896232706f6ff0f9d21b58ee5a""We should've just told her the truth." Jonathan agrees with Chris. "So, do you wanna just call a cab, leave this place?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b843ef71351705c1fa417528a4e48c3a""Definitely don't want to be seen by paparazzi." Chris moans, "Imagine the field day they'd have with this." Chris' phone starts to ring silently on the table but neither of the men notice as they're looking around for a waitress. Chris finally flags one down and she's making her way over as Jonathan's phone loudly starts blaring his ringtone is himself singing em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Reindeer Are Better Than People/em. Chris giggles at the sound of it and Jonathan turns bright red, "Lea set that up I swear." Jonathan says as he answers the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="003401b1322ac2998d143b1e390c3b00"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" /emLea's voice shouts through the phone so loudly that both men hear it and the waitress who just reached the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d38e6ed72d284c20115f4ac2bafcc38"Oh god she knows. Jonathan thinks shocked. How could Darren tell her? She must've forced it from him. Chris instantly picks up on what she means too and also turns bright red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01f42f1f62b1183376becb8daba23445""ANSWER ME! AND COLFER I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Lea is still yelling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="465df1f3ccbdb9c0f423e60d50e20bc1""Lea honey, you're talking really loudly." Jonathan manages to say. The waitress' face lights up and Jonathan realizes that she recognizes them. Chris shoves his credit card in the waitresses' hand explaining that this was a very bad time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="935df9fed49ca74c7806384d9ae7a289"+++/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="698e55b3135c0572a59b8087c1e51a17"Meanwhile the other couples who were out to dinner are sitting there awkwardly as they watch Lea yell into the phone. Zandy is busy apologizing to the other diners for her behavior as he gets up to try to calm her down. Darren awkwardly sits there next to Mia as she stares him down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ab51fce6528e6a035de8e887d0ee3b3""We haven't finished this conversation yet." Mia tells Darren stiffly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c71e62828d334d0c9d68f45638a8d193""What?!" I don't see what the big deal is!" Darren complains to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7018d216fe5b4971a0b392e846cb0463""You kept it a secret from me! That's what the problem is Darren, we tell each other everything." Mia says loudly and Darren cringes, there's more than just that, that he didn't tell her. Other diners start to recognize the stars among them and the phones start to come out, you can tell they're taking pictures as the phone's flash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60161e7e1a7ef5e9bfd3299afc513942""We need to leave, now." Darren says leaving a large tip on the table and grabbing Mia's hand and catching up with Zandy who is paying for their meals. "Thanks mate, i'll pay you back later." Darren tells Zandy who tells him not to worry about it. Lea and Darren leave Mia with Zandy to drop her home and Darren drives Lea to Chris' apartment where Chris and Jonathan were waiting under strict instructions from Lea. Lea gets a sweet kiss goodbye and a lovingem style="box-sizing: border-box;" see you later /emfrom Zandy. Mia tells Darren that he better not be home late./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0136b87825b532d465078bf100970b42"+++/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cccfa13c646b4cdaaa4ebecb8404eec3"When Darren and Lea make it to Chris' apartment, they both practically run up the stairs, Lea because she's eager to know the truth and Darren because he wants to be their when she starts going crazy on two of her best friends. Lea knocks loudly on the door to the room and it's quickly opened by Chris who pulls them both inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee5bb5bd43cdcc06f3e1dcbbc0896e18"Darren has never been inside Chris' apartment before. He notices that it's messier than he expected. Paper litters all over the coffee table, the kitchen benches and just about anywhere, scribble and crosses, typed or handwritten, so are scrunched up and there's even drawings lying around for new book covers. Darren realizes that it's all his work, his unpublished writings, it's like Chris' mind is all over his house. Chris' Golden Globe is on top of a bookshelf alongside various people's choice awards and other awards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a3d9a3874bc3e761e03f40b52e74006"Chris was nervous about inviting Darren into his home, he was usually quite a private person and only Lea, Ashley and a couple of people had ever been there. He noticed Darren looking around his apartment and he suddenly realized that he hadn't picked up anything. Chris quickly scrambled around the room trying to pick up as much of his work as possible, off the sofa's and the coffee table for starters, where anyone could try and read anything that he wasn't yet ready to share. Chris also didn't want his work read because he has a bad habit about writing about people in this room at the moment before he starts to name his characters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="990a9e5784c4e8176957fc70f168a481""Don't worry about cleaning Chris, just talk!" Lea laughs sitting down on the sofa and removing her heels so she can tuck he feet onto the sofa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3688f364c5131df0c39350ee6dbc78dc""Well it was 2015, during filming em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We Built This Glee Club/em and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dreams Come True, /emChris and I went out for lunch together." Jonathan starts talking. "Then, you know, one compliment, one slightly inappropriate remark, then we were back in Chris' trailer making out when Darren walked in." Jonathan explains quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f926b8b4fd070661cc7cc070befdbb99""Wait, wait, so you two," Lea points to Jonathan and Chris, never actually slept together and only made out once? Tell me again why this was such a big deal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb6c6647e3583a84565b018e6c693b7""Well it was you who was making a big deal out of it Lea." Chris points out and Darren has to stop himself from laughing at her reaction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a38176f40887cae77a6b6a14e30a781""No this is your fault Colfer, you didn't tell me anything, is that anyway to treat your best friend Groff?" Lea retaliates. Soon the four of them are just laughing the whole thing off. They realize that there wasn't actually to talk about between Chris and Jonathan and the two like each other better as friends and the only reason they felt it was so awkward was because they both felt weird not talking about it and wondering who had told who./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec52affa06253756cccfd20340eb41ba"A sober Jonathan offers to drive Lea and Darren home a couple of hours and a few glasses of wine later but only Lea accepts, Darren says that he'll have to take his car to work tomorrow so he'll just have to eat something to try sober up. Jonathan picks up a giggling Lea telling her off for drinking that much and wishes a good night to the two boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc0b70c4bbfd3ff898a08ec495a2ba02""There's a surprise for everyone tomorrow on set but shhhhhh!" Lea tells the room pressing her pointer finger to Jonathans lips, "It's a surprise!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c000149b60131bb80204820b687a1829""Goodnight Lea!" Darren laughs as he shuts the door behind the pair leaving, leaving him alone in the room with Chris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bc6075e5dcbadbc999552ced615fbc5""Do you think we should've told them what happened after?" Chris asks almost embarrassed to ask Darren that question. He's still worried about Darren's reaction five years later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34c387fc2d9d22d4c45db33a433ed71f""Well you left pretty early on so I'm sure you wouldn't have told them, you're obviously embarrassed about it." Darren bluntly remarks to Chris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d2255f61a8b618bb078fda04da26ea""Woah, okay, at least I tried to contact you after, not just ignore everything." Chris fights back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38f03645755dac4f2c46d5c87bb07213""You called a whole month later and expected me to pick up?!" Darren exclaims. "I tried to look for you but Lea said you went back home, some excuse about your mother and sister."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebcff8895ccc2615ed52b725174e65ff""I'm sorry Darren but you have no idea what it feels like to sleep with someone you had a long time crush on only to remember that they were straight and had a girlfriend, or did you forget about Mia?" Chris says angrily. "Sleeping with you was a mistake." Chris states boldly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c89aff7b19532b7e507fb2b79efab3"+++/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd86e957c8e01ee23c01dafdb4221e7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hey guys! please leave a review and share this story! It's only five chapters in total so nothing too dramatic! The whole idea actually came to me in a dream.../em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd86e957c8e01ee23c01dafdb4221e7"strongem-Chelsea/em/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Recap: "I'm sorry Darren but you have no idea what it feels like to sleep with someone you had a long time crush on only to remember that they were straight and had a girlfriend, or did you forget about Mia?" Chris says angrily. "Sleeping with you was a mistake." Chris states boldly.)**

*Flashback to the last day on set*

Darren awkwardly makes his way back to his trailer. He had no idea why seeing Chris with another man had shook him up so much. It's not like Chris even knew he was interested in him, Darren always insisted that he was straight. Darren's not sure when he realized that he had a crush on Chris, he's never had a crush on a guy before and he wondered if it was just that he was so intent on playing Blaine that he had convinced himself he was in love. But then he noticed the little things, the things that were definitely Darren and Chris' doing, not Kurt and Blaine's. Things like watching Harry Potter or Star Wars together and being able to quote the lines together.

Darren had thought that he loved Mia but now that he'd admitted to himself his feelings for Chris he wasn't so sure. Mia was such a nice girl but he just didn't feel the same about her anymore.

Darren lays down on the couch in his trailer and sighs. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Darren hears a small voice apologizing to him. Chris stands at the doorway of the trailer shyly. Darren springs up into a sitting position as he realizes who it is at the entrance.

"It's okay," Darren tells him turning red. "You're both capable of making these decisions."

"It's not okay because I don't even like Jonathan as more than a friend, I was just trying to make you jealous, which is stupid because you're straight and we don't really play Kurt and Blaine anymore, all those kisses were scripted and you wouldn't actually like me, I know we only watch movies together as friends..." Chris trails off after talking really fast, Darren could tell that he was about to panic. Darren gets up off the couch and grabs Chris' hand pulling him into the trailer and shutting the door behind them.

"I do like you Chris. I thought you wouldn't like someone like me, someone who can't control his feelings, is practically in love with you but still likes to check out girls." Darren spits out fast, he never meant to continue that sentence but Chris just has that sort of power over him.

"You think you love me?" Chris asks hopefully. Darren cringes, of course Chris picked up on that one bit.

"Yea.." Darren says quietly and that's all the permission that Chris needs to lean in and slowly take Darren's face in his hands and press his lips to the other man's. Darren eagerly responds to Chris kissing him and his arms make their way around Chris' waist pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. Chris' hands move upwards from Darren's face and weave themselves tightly into his curls. Darren pulls them down onto the couch that he was still standing over and lays on his back as his mouth continues exploring Chris' mouth and Darren's hand continue exploring his back. Chris moves his mouth from Darren's and begins to kiss down his neck and under his jaw line. Darren feels his pants tightening and groans as he grabs the base of Chris' shit tugging it upwards. Chris has to stop kissing Darren in order for the shirt to come off and he has to sit up so he's straddling the other man. The shirt is flung across the room and both boys begin to work on getting Darren's shirt off.

"Fuck." Darren groans as Chris' hands run up his toned stomach bringing his shirt up above his shoulders and joining the other shirt on the floor. They reattach themselves at the lips as fast as they possibly could and continue to kiss as Chris' hands make there way down to Darren's belt buckle. The belt comes off easily but the tight pants that a property of Blaine Anderson's wardrobe do not. Chris pulls his lips apart from Darren's.

"I hate these stupid pants." Chris mumbles as he pulls at them again, both boys work the pants down slowing, too slowly for Chris and he gives up and just rips them apart. Darren sits up in shock.

"What the hell Chris, if I knew you that eager to get get into my pants I would've changed first." Darren laughs as Chris turns bright red.

"I had no idea I could even do that." Chris laughs. "Hopefully wardrobe won't miss them."

"I'll make up some excuse if they do." Darren says quickly before he leans back over to undo Chris' belt, thankfully his pants come off a lot easier. Chris climbs onto the lap of a sitting Darren so he's straddling his legs. Chris' hands graze the back of Darren's neck and he looks at him with a look of pure happiness and excitement before greedily attaching their lips together again. Their hands are both roaming each others bodies as they each try to discover as much as possible about each other. They are both still in their underwear and Darren soon realizes this as he slips his hands further down and into the waistband of Chris' underwear.

"You sure we should do this?" Darren asks Chris, he's already reached a point where he doesn't think he can stop.

"100 percent..." Chris trails off and that's all both of them need to continue.

They then head back to Darren's apartment and lose count of how many times they sleep together that night.

"Well I didn't think it was a mistake! It was the best night of my life, until I woke up and realized that you had left already, nowhere to be found and not answering any calls!" Darren argues back. "I was going to talk you in the morning, I was going to be cuddled into you, as the little spoon, I was going to ring Mia and ask her to meet me so I could break up with her for you. I was prepared to talk about our plans for the future, what we could do together. I was going to kiss you again and again and never grow sick of it. I was going to admit that I had loved you for longer than I knew myself. We could've walked out of my apartment hand in hand and I would've been the happiest person alive."

"No, you would've second guessed everything, just like you always do." Chris complains. "You'd never even kissed a man before and then we were suddenly have sex all over your apartment. I didn't want to wake up next to you only to be let down by my feelings and dreams again."

The two men are now standing Chris' apartment, there's so much bottled up anger and lust between them. Darren gets up heading towards the door, "Fuck this, I'm not standing here telling you that I was ready to love you and be with you when all you want to do is keep telling me that you knew how I felt better than I knew myself."

Darren opens the door roughly and Chris calls out from behind him, "So who's walking away now? You get so angry at me for leaving but now you're running."

"That's not fair Chris." Darren yells walking back inside the door, and up to Chris. Poking his pointer finger into his chest, "You can't just walk away from me and then get grumpy when I try do the exactly the same thing."

Chris grabs Darren's hand off his chest. "At least I didn't go home to my _girlfriend_." Chris spits out the word.

"We didn't even live together then!" Darren cries out loud.

"Oh and living with her now is no different?" Chris retaliates. "If you really did want me you still would've dumped her, you would've followed me back to Clovis and..."

"Followed you?! Chased after you like an idiot! How was I supposed to know that's what you wanted when you didn't answer any calls, you just went off grid telling only Lea about Clovis!" Darren argues. "You had just left me in my apartment with no explanation, I assumed that you had no real feelings for me!"

Chris looks down guiltily. "I thought that sleeping with in your trailer and you all over your apartment would've been a big enough clue that I had real feelings for you."

"Well obviously, I wasn't that confident about my feelings or knowing what yours were! Why didn't you just talk to me?" Darren asks him. Both men are still yelling at each other.

"Because Darren, do you know how hard it is just to talk to you? I always just want to kiss you forever." Chris sighs. "And i'm probably going to regret this to." Chris comments as he reaches out and cups Darren's face in his hands and presses there lips tightly together. Darren doesn't hesitate to kiss back. The two men are both so angry at each other and slightly drunk still but both clearly have feelings for each other as they both desperately try to kiss one another harder than before. With his hands still around Darren's face, Chris notices that his shirt is in the process of being untucked. Darren grins against Chris mouth as he takes Chris' waist into his hand.

Both men forget that they were fighting only seconds ago and suddenly are way too preoccupied with each other. "More," Darren groans in a very demanding tone which turns Chris on even more. Chris kisses him harder and takes control. His hands once again reaching into Darren's curls that he loves so much and tugs hard turning both of them on even more. Breaking apart, Chris begins to trail his lips across Darren's jawline and down his neck as his hands simultaneously unbutton his shirt. Chris' teeth nip and bite at the smooth skin in the hollow of Darren's neck and collarbones.

Darren manages to get Chris' shirt off in record time and neither of them have a problem with pants from the gay teenagers they once played.

"You know, the costume designer never asked what happened to that last pair of pants..." Darren muses as he takes Chris' pants off leaving him in just his underwear. Chris laughs but does reply because he's too preoccupied with Darren's chest. Chris pushes the couple into the wall behind them and realizes that the door is still wide open from when Darren was about to leave earlier. He groans as he leans over Darren's body to shut the door only to see a girl of about 20 standing there in shock.

"CRISSCOLFER IS REAL!" Chris hears her yell as she happily skips down the hallway and into another apartment door. Chris reminds himself to pay her a visit later to ask her to keep it quiet. But his mind quickly is invaded by all thoughts of Darren as they attach themselves the the lips again.

"I love you." Darren quietly moans into Chris' mouth.

"I love you too."

 **Sooooo, two sex scenes in one chapter...whoops**


End file.
